


Sweet Animal

by pen_owo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Romance, four stories in and i still haven't figured out how to tag, i mean does it really count as plot, soft smut, what other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_owo/pseuds/pen_owo
Summary: Rosé loved the stage. The lights, the noise, the adrenaline rush she gets every time the camera is on her; there’s no feeling better than that. Well, there is one thing that is far better.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Original Female Character(s), Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August and probably posted in August, but I'm reposting it in anticipation of Rosé's solo.
> 
> Crossposted to AFF and Tumblr

_ I told you something safe _

_ Something I've never said before _

The feeling of being on the stage, the lights and the cameras, Rosé could get lost in it all. The weight of the trophy in her hands, the absolute joy on her members’ faces when they realized they had won (again), she really loved being an idol.

But lately, she’s been very impatient to get home.

Bowing to the staff in gratitude as they left, Rosé was rushing to take her stage outfit off and put on some comfortable sweats, shoving her things into her bag and pacing around the dressing room as their manager went to get their rides ready. While some of the staff that stuck around watched with confusion as Rosé’s impatience, her members were quick to tease her on their way to the van, poking at her red cheeks and making kissing noises at her expense. After all, only a select few were aware of her relationship status.

Slumping against the uncomfortable seat, Rosé glanced at her phone and sighed when she saw the time. No doubt you were already fast asleep by now and Rosé was both relieved and disheartened by that. Ever since Blackpink made their comeback, she spent most of her time at the dorms, and the late hours she worked meant that the best she could do was send you the occasional text during the day. Rosé smiled to herself when she thought about how you had sent her a picture of you streaming Blackpink’s song on every single device you could find in your apartment.

“Ooh, you have that smile on your face, Chaeyoung. You must be thinking about Y/N!” Turning around in her seat, Rosé playfully slapped Lisa’s arm in response, even though her cheeks were bright red. The maknae merely laughed, “I knew it! You only get that look when you think about her!” Lisa even winked for effect, causing her other two members to snicker, nodding their heads in agreement. Rosé whined in protest but still smiled, not denying what Lisa said at all. You were special to her, after all; her muse, the love of her life, her girlfriend.

Of course, when Rosé had told management that she was in a relationship, they were furious with her. Not only had she kept it secret from them, but the relationship had been developing for well over a year. Despite the threats to end the relationship, Rosé had adamantly refused to do so, backed by her member as they argued with their manager and label over her relationship. In retrospect, Rosé thinks that maybe they did have a point when they said that she was being selfish and rushing into a relationship, but she also knew that she loved you and would have risked her career for you, even if you would’ve told her that you weren’t worth giving up her life as an idol for.

Eventually, management was forced to cave in, lest they lose a member of one of their most profitable groups. Rosé still couldn’t announce her relationship to the public and you weren’t allowed to visit their dorm or stop by the studio, but it was a small sacrifice to be with you, she thinks. 

Her manager grunted when the van stopped near an apartment complex, signaling to Rosé that they had arrived at your place. The van was parked at a dimly lit corner a block away in the event that someone could spot Rosé. Thanking her manager, she pulled her face mask on and exited the van. Waving at her members, she ran towards the building as fast as she could, brushing by the security guard and muttering her greetings, she quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for your floor, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the numbers slowly reach your floor.

Sliding the key into the lock, Rosé carefully opened the door to your apartment and stepped in. As expected of the time, the apartment was dark, no doubt you had already gone to sleep. Kicking her shoes off, she quietly made her way to your shared bedroom, stopping when she saw the light on. Opening the door and peeking her head in, Rosé smiled at your sleeping form, your book lying abandoned beside you. Her heart swelled with love and concern at the thought of you trying to stay awake, waiting for her to return. As if sensing that someone was in the room, you sleepily opened your eyes and smiled at your girlfriend, muttering against the pillow, “you’re home.”

Rosé only smiled and nodded, “I’m home.”

_ And I, I, I can't keep my hands off you _

_ While you're lying awake _

_ Covered all in the night before _

_ I'm high, high, high, no one's got me quite like you _

Leaning down to give you a kiss, she felt your hands cradling her jaw and smiled into the kiss as her hands lifted your oversized shirt up, her fingers tracing random patterns on your skin. Pulling back, Rosé moved down to your neck, gently sucking on the soft skin and leaving hickeys, humming at your soft moans. Her fingers toyed with the hem of your shorts as she glanced up at you, silently asking if you were okay with what she was doing and giving you a chaste kiss when you smiled sleepily and nodded, threading your fingers into Rosé’s silver-blue hair. 

She’ll apologize in the morning, but right now, all she wanted was you.

_ I want you all to myself _

_ Don't leave none for nobody else _

Rosé left kisses on your body as she made her way down to your shorts, playfully biting your sides when you giggled at the sensation of her hair tickling your sides. Tugging your shorts and panties down, Rosé nuzzled against your hip bone, glancing up at you, “you sure?” Huffing in impatience and affection, you spread your legs, “mhm.”

_ I am an animal with you _

_ No angels could beckon me back _

_ And it's hotter than hell where I'm at _

_ I am an animal with you _

When Ros é ran a finger down to your core, she was pleasantly surprised at how wet you were, grinned against your skin when she heard your soft whine at her teasing. Slowly inserting a finger into your core, Rosé hummed at how tight you were, kissing back up your body, stopping to give some attention to your breasts, gently biting down on a nipple, before kissing your jaw. You reached down to grab her wrist as you whimper a soft ‘fuck’ against her hair, silently asking for more. Rosé added another finger and angled her hand so that the heel would brush against your clit, whispering praises against your lips as you rocked your hips to meet her fingers. With the table lamp on, Rosé could see every detail as she pleasured you: the flush of your skin, the thin layer of sweat on your skin, and the glazed look as you closed your eyes when Rosé crooked her fingers inside of you, hitting a spot that made you claw at her shirt in pleasure.

“Rosie, please…” The sweetest voice pierced her heart when she heard you beg, tugging at her shirt for more. 

_ An ode to the [girl] I love _

_ Boy, I'll die to care for you _

_ You're mine, mine, mine, tell me who do I owe that to? _

Shushing you with a searing kiss , Ros é tugged at your bottom lip, “I got you, Y/N. I’ll take care of you.” Leaving a trail of kisses down your body until she reached your core, Rosé teasingly flicked your clit, chuckling at your whine, before latching on with her lips. She felt the flood of wetness coat her fingers as she continued to thrust her fingers into your warmth. She could feel you squeeze down and made it her goal to have you cum, increasing the speed of her fingers as she flicked at your clit, your hands gripping the sheet as you stilled, letting out a gasp and cumming all over Rosé’s fingers, grinding down and whimpering when you felt overstimulated, still fresh from your high.

Greedily lapping up your juices, Rosé slowly removes her fingers and takes a moment to look at you: breathless but satisfied, smiling down at her. Ignoring her own arousal, Rosé stands up to get a towel from the bathroom, coming back to find you already drifting in and out of sleep, no doubt waiting for her to come back. Rosé couldn’t help the wide grin as she approached you, wiping the sweat from your body and cooing when you wrapped a hand around her wrist to keep her from leaving, murmuring your protests into your pillow.

_ And as the days fly by _

_ We'll be more than getting through, yeah _

_ And in time, time, time, we'll build a home for two _

Tossing the towel onto the floor, Rosé quickly changed out of her outfit into comfortable pajamas, joining you in bed and wrapping her arms around you. You buried your nose against the crook of her neck and muttered sleepily, “I watched the performance. You looked amazing.” Such an innocent and casual remark, yet it made Rosé fall in love with you all the more, imagining cheering her on from the comfort of your apartment, knowing that it was the closest her company will let you be during promotions. Pressing a kiss on the crown of your head, Rosé smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry you couldn't come to see me.”

“It’s okay. As long as you come home to me when you can.”

Nuzzling into your hair, Rosé tightened her grip around your body, resisting the urge to cry. How many nights had she stayed up while you slept soundly beside her, wondering if you ever got tired of the relationship, with all the restrictions and nights that Rosé has to spend at the dorm. As if sensing her thoughts, you lazily patted her back, muttering something inherently as you attempted to stay awake.

Teary-eyed, Rosé pulled you closer, “I love you.”  _ I love you, I love you, I love you.  _ Repeating the three words in her head, Rosé hoped that you knew how much she loved you, despite the ups and downs of the relationship (and the restrictions her company forced upon you). You only smiled and muttered softly, “love you too.”  _ I’ll always wait for you. _

_ I want you all to myself _

_ Don't leave none for nobody else _

Rosé will probably wake up late tomorrow and get an earful from her manager for missing a meeting or two, but laying here with you, she thinks it’s worth it. Here was where she wanted to be, wrapped in your warmth and listening to your tiny snores.

Here was home.

_ I am an animal with you _

_ No angels could beckon me back _

_ And it's hotter than hell where I'm at _

_ I am an animal with you _

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr if you want: [ tumblr](https://syd-works.tumblr.com/)


End file.
